a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to medical imaging and navigation systems and more particularly to a method and system for superimposing virtual anatomical landmarks on an image.
b. Background Art
In the field of medical imaging and navigation, anatomical landmarks within a region of interest (i.e., in a patient's body) are often poorly visible or even invisible on a fluoroscopic image of the region of interest. This lack of visibility may limit or even prevent identification of such anatomical landmarks by a physician during a medical procedure.
There is therefore a need for an improved method and system for superimposing marks on an image.